


Kiss

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: DeepL Translation, M/M, Translation from Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: A shot. Bet on a Kiss.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 93





	Kiss

After the race that night, Langa became famous, and more people came to challenge him.

At first, the Okinawans competed with the serious mindset of "that just happened to win", "Shadow was gullible", and "that kind of skateboarding in the way of skiing can't last", but after a few rounds of S, only Langa's fan club continued to try. 

Well, the look on their faces said, "Winning is a blood money, losing is not a loss". After all, they were the ones who privately called Langa Snow White.

"Langa, is it really okay?" Reki asked worriedly as he wrapped the tape around his partner.

Langa was as dumb as ever, "Yeah."

The bet tonight was a kiss. The winner got a kiss from Langa. The Canadian, who always simply enjoys the ski simulation, didn't mind, only Reki was worried like a fool.

He wanted to say, "I'll race you instead." But Langa would have refused. So Reki didn't mention it either.

It was another thrilling night. Langa easily passed his rivals after speeding up midway and led all the way to the end. Reki went down the trail and waited for him at the finish early. Langa emerged from the cheers of the crowd and Reki gave him a hug.

"That's nice, I'd like to race you too, Langa."

"Hmm?"

"Bet on a KISS matchup!" Reki said aloud, then added, "Just a joke."

"No need for a match, right," Langa tilted his head in thought, "wouldn't the result be the same."

"Eh?"

End


End file.
